


and one can fly or fall

by SerpentineJ



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, dumb tiny fix-it ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fix-it for S04E09 The Devil You Know. (because we need all the fix its)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and one can fly or fall

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: so yeah

“We’ll be cornered up there!” John says, gun up, and Elias laughs with the thrill of the game.

“You really think I don’t have a contingency for that?” He chuckles.

Anthony rolls his eyes at his boss’s cryptic phrasing and pops off a few more shots before retreating to the lift.

~~~~~~~

“This is what you meant by contingency?” John shouts over the whir of the helicopter blades.

Anthony and Elias are already boarding.

“Come on, John.” The mob boss yells back. “You think I’d have a penthouse without a chopper?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tell me how dumb this is on tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


End file.
